Now is good
by Darlynne Blair
Summary: Arthur es un joven adolescente que lleva ya 4 años luchando contra una horrenda enfermedad que consume su vida poco a poco… Su amiga, Elizabetha, le incita a cumplir sus mas utópicos deseos guiándose por una lista de 10 de los más importantes... Drogarse, conducir, emborracharse están entre ellos… Pero el más devastador de la lista es el enamorarse.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. La película y Hetalia son de sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

_-Momentos… Este es uno. Justo aquí, ahora mismo, es definitivamente un momento. Cualquier cosa puede pasar enseguida_.

-Tessa, Now is good.

* * *

**Now is good**

**Prólogo.**

El muchacho de cabello rubio largo, hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, se encuentra limpiando el vidrio empañado de su habitación. Su mirada de diversos matices verdes, refleja tantas penurias quien a la edad de 17 años no debería presentar mientras que en su mente se encuentran un tormento de ideas, todas referente a lo que está bien y mal, lo que ocurrirá esta noche y lo que pasara a lo posterior a esto. Sonríe, porque sabe que a pesar de lo que pase en unas cuantas horas más, no se arrepentirá de nada.

**-¿Arthur?-**Una cantarina voz acude a la habitación del chico, pero este no parece inmutarse, solo se encuentra ahí… Observando su reflejo, como si en cualquier momento, un pequeño temblor ocurriera en aquella parte de la ciudad, ocasionando que el espejo de cuerpo completo se cayera y se rompiera en miles de pedazos, al igual que su alma.

**-¡Arthur!-** Vuelve a gritar la voz, un poco mas enojada de no ser atendida por su mejor amigo.

**-¿Qué?-** El muchacho por mero acto de reflejo, contesta mientras un miedo acude a su cuerpo. Siente que si se deja de observar, la enfermedad que azota su cuerpo ocasionara más estragos de los que ya ha producido y arruinara aquella noche que han estado planeado con la chica de castaños cabellos hace más de una semana.

**-No me estas escuchando-** Reclamo cruzándose de brazos.

**-Si te estoy escuchando-** Rebatió, ya harto de mirarse y acomplejarse en sus propios pensamientos, se motivo diciendo que pasara lo que pasara su amiga estaría ahí, para apoyarle y llamar a su hermano en caso de emergencias.

**-¿Qué acabo de decir?**

**-Bueno… No te estaba escuchando-** Sonrió un poco en tono avergonzado admirando a la muchacha sentada en su lecho.

Escucho como la muchacha curvilínea soltó un suspiro y se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo un puchero como una pequeña niña al descubrir que nada de lo que llevaba hablando hace 5 minutos atrás fue oído por la otra persona en la habitación**-Decía que esta es una gran noche para ti… Número uno de la lista.**

**-No tengo una lista…**

**-Pero vas a tener que hacer una lista.**

**-No he comenzado…**

**-Pues comienza ahora… ¡Vamos!-** Y como si de una orden se tratarse, se dio la media vuelta y volvió a fijarse en el espejo empañado. Lentamente, como si temiera dañarse, comenzó a trazar unas líneas curvilíneas ocasionando que estas formaran pequeñas letras y luego estas una palabra. **-Claro, elije al que quieras… La verdad no me molesta.**

**-El albino.**

**-¿El albino? ¿Seguro?-**La castaña, que se encontraba limándose la uñas, dejo su tarea de lado al escuchar la respuesta del rubio, e intento inútilmente de volver a lo suyo y no mostrarse nerviosa respecto al asunto. Pero Arthur lo notó y conocer a la muchacha por más de cuatro años actuó a su favor.

-**Puedes quedarte con el albino si gustas**-Soltó una pequeña risa mirando como su amiga se paraba y se arreglaba su vestido negro. Las mejillas regordetas de Elizabeta Héderváry se cubrieron de un hermoso tono rosado mientras que intentaba vanamente cubrirse con su cabello castaño al verse descubierta respecto a sus sentimientos por uno de los muchachos que verían aquella noche.

**-Solo si tu estas realmente seguro.**

**-Tranquila, cariño, ve por él.**

Ambas miradas verdes se encontraron y en ellas hubo un contacto de complicidad que mas de algún ladrón desearía tener con uno de sus aliados, Arthur sonrió con picardía y Eli solo se sonrojo más.

**-Entonces…**

**-¿Qué sucede, amor?**

**-Si hago esto con alguien que no conozco, ¿Me vuelve un prostituto o algo similar?**

La castaña solo se rio y miro a Arthur.

**-Esto solo te hará sentir vivo-** Susurró luego de salir de la habitación, indicándole con una mirada que se les hacia tarde.

Arthur solo suspiro y dio una mirada rápida en el espejo en donde la palabra "_Sexo_" estaba claramente escrita con su pulcra letra. Sintió como todo el miedo que sentía se desvanecía y armándose de valor, tomo su chaqueta y se dispuso a seguirle el paso a la castaña.

* * *

-_Wow, no sabía que se podía besar así._

Cuando ambos adolescentes habían llegado a la casa que se les fue situado, Arthur le indico a Elisa con la mirada de que fuera por el muchacho albino, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros más allá. No espero que la muchacha se tomara tan en serio aquellas palabras, porque en cuanto el muchacho le beso la mejilla para saludarle, ella se lanzo como si no hubiera un fin sobre sus labios.

**-Entonces, ¿Ustedes siempre salen a ese club?-** Tan sumido estaba en los pensamientos de que Elisa se había olvidado de él, que no noto la presencia de un castaño de mirada verde a su lado y por lo que pudo apreciar, el suave tono español se coló en medio de sus palabras.

**-No… ¿Y ustedes?**

**-En ocasiones, cuando Gilbo quiere chicas.**

**-Claro… Ya veo. **

La música excitante tomo más potencia en los oídos de ambos, cuando la castaña gimió ante los besos del albino, quien estaba sumido en su mundo de hormonas revolucionadas. Arthur solo negó con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia el muchacho situado a su lado, quién se encontraba sonriendo como idiota frente a lo que presenciaban sus ojos.

**-¿Hay otro lado al que podamos ir?- **Pregunto en un tono avergonzado ante la escenita que estaba formando su amiga.

El muchacho pareció salir de su ensoñación y con una sonrisa aun mas boba que la anterior, le tomo el brazo y le condujo a la habitación continua sin siquiera contestarle.

**-¿Quieres una taza de café o té?-**Le pregunto luego de indicarle con la cabeza que buscara un lugar para acomodarse en medio del chiquero que se suponía ser la cocina.

**-Un té está bien –** Respondió en voz baja, mientras pensaba en cómo unos chicos de su edad podrían ser tan asquerosos.

**-No tenemos té-** Informo luego de revisar las estanterías, que se encontraban llenas de cervezas**- Y al parecer tampoco café…**

**-Agua también está bien**- Soltó una risilla nerviosa cuando el moreno paso por su lado, llenando un vaso de agua y luego entregándoselo aun sonriendo.

**-Así que… ¿Te gusta el té?**

**-¿Quieres besarme?-** _Basta de idioteces por dios._ Se dijo a si mismo Arthur, aquella noche había venido por algo y no se iba a ir sin eso.

**-¿Puedo hacerlo?-** Pregunto borrando la sonrisa soñadora y sin esperar la respuesta del rubio, se inclino para besarle lentamente.

Arthur respondía torpemente, era raro. No pensaba que su primer beso fuera con un chico que apenas le conocía el nombre y que además este no le produjera nada. Siempre soñó que su primer beso seria con alguien a quien de verdad amara y que deseara… Pero más bien sus sueños se acabaron cuando cayó en cuenta de la realidad que le azotaba.

Volvió de su mundo de autocompasión cuando el otro comenzó a tocarle el cabello, en una idea de ser más romántico. Gran error. El castaño se encontró pegando un gritillo y un brinco cuando en un pequeño jalón, salió con toda la mata de pelo de Arthur, dejando a la vista un corto cabello de no más de medio milímetro de largo.

**-¡Jesucristo!**

**- No pasa nada-** Arthur sonreía con una gracia poco impropia de él ante el estupor del otro, y se carcajeo mas cuando a la habitación acudió Elizabeta con el vestido a medio poner, arrastrando a Gilbert quien solo tenía los pantalones puestos.

**-¿Qué sucedió?**

**-Se le salió el cabello- **Soltó sin pensar las palabras el morocho, admirando el pelo en su mano derecha como si este fuera un alíen, haciendo que los tres de la habitación se rieran**- ¿¡De que se ríen!? ¡No es gracioso!**

Antonio, al ver que todos se reían de él, simplemente se enojo y lanzo la peluca lejos de su alcance. Ya se las pagaría ese rubio.

* * *

Si la cocina era un chiquero, la pieza del moreno era peor. Cuadernos, rameras, preservativos, y quien sabe cuántas cosas más, se encontraban dispersas por todo el lecho y en la cama, se encontraban Arthur y Antonio en un vano intento de iniciar una conversación.

El castaño parecía aun estar en shock por la escena antes vivida y Arthur se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos respecto a su cabello, le habían dicho que volvería a crecer y tenía fe de ello… ¿Pero cuanto demoraría? Toño hablo para romper el largo silencio que se había formado.

**-¿Siempre sales con cabello falso?**

**-No… No es eso… Es que estuve enfermo por un tiempo, pero ya paso.**

**-¿Seguro?**

**-Si no te preocupes.**

Se sintió estúpido por como ya decima vez en aquel día y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Antonio, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que este lo miraba intensamente.

Como si de un interruptor se tratase, Arthur fue depositado en el lecho por el español quien no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a besarle. Y ahí fue cuando el rubio comenzó a darse cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba. Iba a tener sexo, relaciones sexuales con una persona que no conocía y sin amor… Todo por ser rebelde una vez en su vida.

Se encontró en una abrumadora soledad cuando se dio cuenta de que este sería el mayor error de su vida si no sabía ponerle un alto ya. Pero no falto que hiciera algo por su cuenta, ya que Antonio se había separado de él y se encontraba buscando un condón en la cómoda.

**-¿No se supone que debemos besarnos un poco más**?-Pregunto un poco sorprendido, al verle con una pequeña erección en su pantalón.

**-No lo creo, yo ya estoy bien.**

**-Espera… Mírame… No estoy listo para eso… Además es mi primera vez.**

**-Wow… ¡Eso es increíble!-** Antonio se regocijo en emoción, haciendo a Arthur sorprenderse más ante el poco tacto respecto al tema.

**-Al parecer no es lo mismo para ti-** Exclamo un poco sorprendido al ver como el otro abría el condón con maestría.

-**Ya deja de hablar**-Deposito un casto beso sin amor, y Arthur se arrepintió de todo.

**-No, así no puedo.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Lo siento, pero no va a pasar.**

**-Debes estar jodiéndome, porque hemos llegado hasta aquí y…**

**-No va a pasar, lo siento-**Le corto las palabras, aburriéndose de todo este teatrito. Pudo ver en la mirada del más alto como se decepcionaba y se tiraba a la cama, en un mudo intento de decirle que se fuera de una vez. Arthur solo miro hacia abajo y se puso de pie para retirarse de ahí.

Bajo las escaleras avergonzado de su situación y se dispuso a buscar a Elisa para decirle que se fueran, pero se arrepintió al verla sumida en un sueño, desnuda, junto a Gilbert quien solo sonreía entre sueño.

Negó con su cabeza y busco su chaqueta, cuando la encontró, se la puso y se dispuso a salir de aquella horrenda y asquerosa morada.

_**-Nunca más volveré a lugares como estos**_- Pensó luego de echarse a correr por las largas calles de Londres.

* * *

**_Notas__ Autor:_**_Bueno...Quienes hayan visto la película "Now is good" se darán cuenta de que esta historia esta basada totalmente en la película, no el libro; aunque quizá cambie algunas cosas, eso ira dependendiendo de sus opiniones... ¿Les gustaría que lo continué?... Espero sus comentarios, saludos.  
_

_PD: Para ver la película, pueden ir a este link ( w w w. y o u wa t ch ?v = (juntar espacios). Se las recomiendo, es una historia muy bella._


	2. Capitulo 1

___**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. La película y Hetalia son de sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

_"Nadie es perfecto en este mundo, pero en mi mente siento que cada momento que vivo es una razón de perfección."_

_-Tatiana Natasha Acevedo_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1:**_ _La historia tras la mirada verde._

**-No lo entiendo. Simplemente no lo entiendo. Siempre me cuentas todo.**

**-Nunca te digo nada.**

**-¿Y por qué no comienzas ahora? ¿Dónde estabas anoche?**

**-Sigue intentando Scott, la quinceava vez es la vencida.**

Allistor bufo y negó la cabeza con una sonrisa molesta en la cara. Luego de que el adolescente se fuera del sitio en donde casi había tenido sexo, se fue de copas a quien sabe dónde ,y llego a casa cerca de las seis de la mañana en donde Scott, su hermano mayor y tutor, le esperaba con una mirada enfurecida. Tenían que ir a una radio y el rubio al parecer no lo sabía. O eso quería pensar el Kirkland mayor cuando agarro a su hermano de la ramera y lo echo a la ducha para que ambos no llegaran tarde a la cita.

Cuando ambos ya terminaron de desayunar, le dijeron a Peter que fuera con su amiga y que volviera a eso de las doce de la mañana para luego ir a ver a mamá, porque hoy les tocaba visita. Al ver al menor de los hermanos asentir con la cabeza y dirigirse corriendo donde el sitio indicado, ambos tomaron sus pertenencias necesarias y se fueron al estudio pero en todo trayecto, Scott no había parado de preguntarle en donde se encontraba la noche anterior y que estuvo haciendo, siendo obviamente evitado por Arthur.

El muchacho rubio no había sido nunca del todo problemático; Allistor afirmaba eso. Pero últimamente se encontraba en un estado revolucionario gracias a sus hormonas (si es que se puede echar la culpa a ellas) y se le olvidaba que él no es un muchacho común y no puede hacer las cosas que los chicos de su edad pueden hacer.

Arthur sabía lo que pensaba Scott y no lo culpaba de nada. Él era más que consiente de su condición actual, pero lo único que quería, era algo de normalidad en su ya inestable vida.

Hubo un momento de completo silencio en donde ambos se encontraron mirándose e intentando ver quien daría la primera palabra. El rubio pudo ver que ese podría haber sido Allistor de no ser por la mujer que apareció en la escena, interrumpiendo el incomodo silencio que se había producido.

**-Hola, soy Emma, la productora… Hablamos por Teléfono.**

**-Hola, un placer conocerte en persona-** Scott estrechó la mano de la muchacha rubia y luego de que ambos se dieran un suave apretón, Arthur descubrió que era momento de presentarse.

**-Tú debes ser Arthur-** Afirmó con entusiasmo la muchacha de listón, extendiendo la mano al rubio.

**-Sí, soy yo- **Contestó, mas aun no le devolvió el gesto de la mano, por lo que se ganó una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de su hermano.

**-Perdón, él no siempre es así.**

**-No pasa nada-**Soltando una risilla nerviosa, la mujer le restó importancia al asunto- **Lamento decirle que en estos momentos el ascensor se encuentra en reparaciones… ¿Crees que puedan subir las escaleras?**

**-Si claro, no hay problema.**

**-De todos modos, me estoy muriendo de a poco ¿Qué importa si hago un poco de ejercicio antes del tan trágico desenlace?-** Pensó en voz alta Arthur. Emma y Scott intercambiaron miradas incómodas y la de mechones rubio sólo desapareció de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse. Allistor sostuvo del brazo a Arthur y ambos se condujeron hacia las escaleras.

**-Arthur Kirkland y su hermano.**

De un momento a otro, ambos consanguíneos se vieron conducidos a una pulcra habitación con dos sillas frente a una mesa, en donde les esperaba Vincent Vanderhoeven, el locutor de la radio.

**-Pasen, por favor y siéntense.**

**-Gracias por invitarnos, estamos felices por ello.**

**-Como no tienes idea, somos unos grandes admiradores-**Comentó Arthur con sarcasmo al tiempo que se sentaba junto a su hermano.

**-Genial, conversemos un poco. Intenten ser lo más naturales posibles y yo les iré guiando, ¿Está bien?-** Ambos Kirkland asintieron.

**-Y… ¿Cuál será el tema central? ¿El chico que agoniza o tienes algo más original? Que vamos, estoy dispuesto a escuchar todas las ideas.**

Un silencio incomodo se instalo en la habitación mientras que Scott miraba con reprobación las formas de contestar de su hermano y el locutor parecía totalmente perdido en la forma de decir las cosas del chiquillo al frente suyo.

**-Disculpa… ¿Qué?**

**-¡Arthur!**

**-Mira, se que te es difícil lo que te está pasando-** Le cortó el locutor a Allistor, quien ya estaba listo para reprender a su hermano**-Pero intentemos llevarlo con calma-** Luego de "salvar" a Arthur de la vergüenza de su vida, apretó un pequeño botón rojo que se encontraba a su lado, para comenzar a hablar con una voz potente y grave**- Estoy encantado de decirles que nos encontramos hoy en esta mañana con un jovencito muy valiente llamado Arthur Kirkland-** Comenzó su discurso el hombre, y el rubio al saber lo que venía solo aparto la mirada por la ventana, indiferente**- Arthur ha vivido con leucemia por cerca de 4 años y está aquí con su hermano, para hablar de esto. Dinos, ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de que él tenía leucemia?**

**-Bueno… Hace cuatro años atrás-** Narró Scott y Arthur le prestó atención, pero sólo fueron por unos segundos ya que su mirada se desvió hacia una pareja de adolescentes presentes a unos cuatros metros más allá. La chica se movía de un lado a otro, nerviosa, mientras que el muchacho sólo la miraba y sonreía; Arthur dedujo que se encontraban coqueteando, por lo que rápidamente desvió la mirada, celoso de que ellos podían disfrutar su juventud sin la abrumadora idea de que les sangrada la nariz o se desmayaran en cualquier momento. Decidió que era momento de prestar atención a la situación que estaba viviendo y se fijó en lo que decía su hermano**- Y bueno…Le hicieron unos cuantos exámenes de sangre y comprobaron lo peor, nos dijeron que Arthur no tenía salvación más que la quimioterapia.**

**-Entonces Arthur, tu decidiste dejar el tratamiento, lo que eso significa que es una decisión dura… Especialmente para un chico de sólo 17 años.**

**-Si pudiera interrumpir-** Arthur iba a contestar, pero la voz de su hermano le interrumpió- **Los tratamientos más agresivos solo prolongarían la vida de mi hermano un poco más, pero se ha descubierto de que hay otras maneras de mantener su salud estable.**

**-Allistor…**

**-Por ejemplo, unos estudios de nutrición dicen que una alimentación estable, pude reponer un cuerpo en todos los aspectos. Y es por eso que estamos aquí, queremos crear conciencia de que…**

**-¡Allistor!-** Chilló el rubio para cortar la palabrería de su hermano mayor.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Sabes que debes parar…-**Susurró para mirar de forma dura a su hermano, quien sólo agachó la mirada.

-**¿Parar qué Arthur?**-Preguntó el locutor un poco más interesado en el tema que presentaban sus invitados.

**-Sabe lo que pasará… Y lo inevitable ocurrirá, pero él sigue creyendo que todo esto no es más que una pesadilla… Pero no es así.**

Scott se removió incómodo en la silla, sintió como la cruda realidad le azotaba el cuerpo y no se sentía preparado para lo que posiblemente ocurriría en unos cuantos meses más. Arthur era su alma y su todo, fue a la primera persona que quiso y quiere de verdad, sabe que tiene a Peter en este asunto también pero luego de que su padre muriera y sólo quedaran ellos con una madre que no le importaba lo que pasara con ellos, el rubio mayor fue su primera fuente de amor. Cuando a Arthur le detectaron aquella enfermedad, Allistor supo que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Y acertó en toda la expresión de la palabra.

**-En verdad, sé que si continuo con la quimioterapia, esta me aumentara la vida unos pocos meses más, pero me hace sentir mal… Y hay cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir. **

**-¿Cosas?**

**-Si… Tengo una lista- **Contestó mientras una leve sonrisa acudía a su pálido rostro. Para Allistor no pasó desapercibido esto y comenzó a prestarle atención.

**-Oh tu hermano no nos había mencionado eso-** Dijo el locutor como quien no quiere la cosa y miraba a Scott de una manera sospechosa.

**-Es porque no sabe de ello… La mayoría de las cosas son ilegales.**

**-¿Ilegales?-**Preguntaron ambos adultos, Vincent se removió incomodo en el asiento y el pelirrojo le mando una mirada de advertencia a Arthur. Este no le tomó en cuenta, enfrentaría a lo que viniera más tarde.

**-Casi tengo sexo anoche-** Soltó sin más. A la habitación acudió un silencio sepulcral, pero eso no impidió que Arthur continuara con sus palabras**-Lo cual no es del todo ilegal… Pero deberían arrestar al tipo porque créanme que era pésimo.**

**-Bueno creo que ya se nos acabo el tiempo y…**

**-También planeo drogarme, ¿Me darías un consejo a seguir, por favor?**

**-Ya basta, Conejo. Se acabó.**

**-Muy chistoso. Sexo, drogas y rock n' roll, bueno damas y caballeros, creo que estarán de acuerdo al pensar de que este caballero toma la vida por los cuernos. Muchas gracias por venir, Arthur Kirkland y Allistor.**

* * *

Las concurridas calles de Londres se presentaron ante los ojos del trío de hermanos.

Peter se encontraba jugando en el reducido espacio que suponía ser una entrada a la casa de su madre, Scott golpeaba insistentemente la puerta y Arthur estaba mirando como el pelirrojo se desesperaba más.

**-Vamos Scotty… Salió, déjalo ya.**

**-No…**

**-¡Scott!**

**-¡Espera!-** Los sonidos de unos pasos se escucharon por el otro lado de la puerta de madera y el famoso _"Click" _ de la puerta al abrirse se escucho.

Frente a ellos se presentó una mujer que no superaba los 45 años. Su largo cabello rubio era un nido de pájaros, vestía una bata de dormir y en sus manos se encontraba un cigarrillo a medio fumar, su cara era la de un cansancio total a la que Allistor pareció molestar de una manera increíble.

**-Son las nueve, Alice.**

**-¿No me digas?-** Respondió tan sarcástica como sólo Arthur sabía ser-**Pasen chicos-**Indicó luego de hacer un hueco en la puerta y dejar pasar a ambos rubios, y luego miró a Scott- **Te ves estresado… ¿Pasó algo?**

**-No lo sé, pregúntale al lindo del conejito**- Exclamó hastiado luego de negar con su cabeza-**Vuelvo por ellos a las cuatro.**

Alice solo suspiró y vio como el mayor de sus hijos se alejaba para irse a su coche. Vaya que las cosas habían cambiado.

* * *

**-Mira mamá-**Chilló Peter cuando Alice se introdujo a la cocina**-Aprendí un nuevo truco, el de una moneda que desaparece… ¿Quieres verlo?**

**-No mi bebé… No antes del café.**

**-Nada antes del café-**Complementó Arthur en forma burlona, se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas mirando a Peter para hacerle una morisqueta.

**-¿Por qué no se lo muestras a tu hermano? Quizá se interesa-**Exclamó la rubia luego de servirse un café y sentarse al lado del oji verde.

**-Él no está interesado**- Arthur bufó y Peter infló las mejillas**- Nunca está interesado en nada, mamá.**

**-Oh vamos, seguro que le interesa esto.**

**-No, en realidad. No me interesa-** Respondió Arthur y se paró antes de que su madre se sentara a su lado.

Alice negó con su cabeza y dirigió su azul mirada hacia Peter**-¿Por qué no ves bob esponja * o algo así, cariño?**

**-Porque ya tengo nueve años-** Peter se sintió ofendido por lo propuesto por su madre y ya harto de todo se sentó en el sofá, dispuesto a hacer la ley del hielo a todos los presentes en aquel hogar.

Arthur se encontraba de pie, untando un pan con mermelada de mora, su favorita. Su madre le observaba la espalda, admirando el cómo su pequeño niño había crecido tanto llegando a ser casi un adulto. Pensar que un día cualquiera ya no le vería más se le hacía desesperante y melancólico, detestaba ver a Arthur cada vez mas pálido y con moretones en su piel, odiaba ver como su mirada cada vez se encontraba mas apagada respecto al sábado anterior y sobre todo se odiaba a si misma por ver como había creado una gruesa línea de distancia entre sus hijos.

Negó con su cabeza cuando Arthur se sentó a su lado tomando un vaso de leche acompañado por el pan, y se dispuso a hablar con él, un tema que se supone que requería ser serio.

**-Te escuche en la radio… Conociste a un chico-** Arthur la miró expectante esperando una reprimenda, pero lo que escuchó a continuación lo dejo descolocado**- Arthur, prométeme que usaras condón- **El rubio sólo soltó una carcajada**- Es muy lindo tener sexo… Pero no es nada grato ganarse una gonorrea. **

**- Oh pero mi dios… ¿Puedes parar?** –Se rió el chico**- O si no mi ataque de pánico tendrá un ataque de pánico.**

**-Ah y no tengas sexo casual-** Una seriedad acudió al sitio cuando ambos se miraron y se pusieron serios.

**-¿En serio?**

**-No, cariño… Siempre intenta lo que más puedas.**

Ambos rieron y Arthur negaba con su cabeza antes las ocurrencias de su madre. Peter se encontraba en la sala mirando como su madre y su hermano parecían disfrutar sin él. Inflando las mejillas se encontró a si mismo olvidando su ley del hielo para acercarse y entablar una conversación con su pequeña y deshecha familia.

* * *

*** Bob esponja: **_Es ese programa de la esponja que vive en el fondo del mar... Seh, una gran caricatura que veía de pequeño._

* * *

**_Not__as__ Autor: _**_Bien... Aquí esta la continuación de esta historia. Lo tenía listo de hace tiempo, pero como la secundaria no deja tiempo, ya casi no puedo ni respirar sin pensar en que tengo pruebas o trabajos para el día siguiente. Este seria un capitulo mas que nada introductorio, la enfermedad que presenta Arthur y el como es su situación familiar... Mas adelante explicare el porque del comportamiento de Alice... Y esas cosas ¿Si? _

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero poder leernos nuevamente._


End file.
